The Wrong Words Said
by Vash123
Summary: Bunny and Jack get into an argument, and Jack says some stuff that he shouldn't have said. Another SweetTooth story! Re-uploaded!


Well guys am back with another SweetTooth story, a one-shot however, not much else to say on that so lets begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ROTG chars and all that noise.

* * *

It was peaceful at the North Pole in North's workshop...or well only for a few minutes up until Jack and Bunny got into an argument over Jack sending blizzards when Easter was literally right around the corner. Bunnymund liked Jack, and accepted him as a Guardian but at times old feelings did resurface and things did get heated between the two, and at times they did fight however this was going to be different.

"Oh come on Bunny lighten up, so I extend the snow a little longer then usual is that so bad? Aren't we suppose to be making children happy?"Jack asked as he perched himself ontop of a desk.

"We are Jack, but extending the snow right when Easter is around the corner...how are any of the kids suppose to find any eggs?!"Bunny shot back asking a question.

Meanwhile Toothiana was watching the fight between the two only staying hidden behind a door, hoping that things wouldn't turn out so bad. The other Guardians knew of Bunny and Tooth's relationship, perhaps it was the reason why Jack extended the snow so long close to Easter...of course he wouldn't let it ruin the day however it did make things harder on Bunny in hiding the eggs everywhere. Tooth's eyes then widened some as the argument began to escalate into more personal matters, beyond the holiday of Easter and into their lives.

"You know Frost, I know your a new Guardian and I know your life was rough before...but you can't act like a child anymore mate, that isn't what being a Guardian is about"Bunny explained as he stared at Frost, who just stared right back and gave a laugh.

"You think you know me huh? You think just because children stopped believing in you for one evening, that you suddenly know what I have been through?"Jack asked, though the winter spirit couldn't tell Bunny was having something inside of him come out.

"Jack stop..."Bunny warned.

"What? All I am saying is that you haven't been through what I have been..."Jack continued on, as he watched as Bunny came towards him.

"I'm warning you mate"Bunny replied giving another warning, as he tried keeping his cool.

"I mean lets face it, I died and spent 300 years alone and let me guess? You lived happily with your family, until you were chosen to be a Guardian right? So how do you know, what I have been through...I bet you had a wonderful life, perhaps eve-"Jack was cut off as Bunny then shoved him to the floor as he landed with a thud, as he shook his head and looked up at the now angry looking Pooka.

"YOU DON'T KNOW, WHAT HELL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH JACK!"Bunny shouted at him, this caused Jack to look at him surprised and as he tried to respond he was cut off again.

"You may have died and been alone for 300 years, but that is nothing compared to what I have been through!"Bunny finished, as he then turned around and tapped his foot opening up a hole and disappearing ending the conversation and going to clear his head.

Meanwhile Tooth stayed behind the door for a few moments, watching as Jack got up off the floor and brushed himself off and muttered something about Bunny just exaggerating. Tooth then shook her head and came into view, as Jack turned to face her though he was slapped across the face.

"Ow! Tooth what was that for?!"Jack asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You had no right, to say what you did Jack!"Tooth replied looking at him sternly.

"What are you talking about? Was he being serious?"Jack asked as he got a sigh and nod in response.

"Yes Jack..he was, you see..."Tooth paused for a moment as she looked at him, wondering if she should tell him of Bunny's past something that only she knew because Bunny could trust her the most.

"Bunny is the last of his kind Jack, a Pooka warrior having once lived with his fellow Pookas in protecting the well being of planets among other duties, however...sometime later Pitch destroyed them all and Bunny was the last survivor of his entire race"Tooth started, though pausing so Jack could sink in all of what she was telling him.

"So imagine the pain of being alive, and seeing all your loved ones dead all around you and realizing your the last one remaining, the pain Bunny felt was terrible that he avoided civilization and ever since that day, he has had to live with the pain of being the last Pooka...so not only has he been alone for far longer Jack...but he has had to deal with such a great loss"Tooth finished as Jack was standing there, almost dumbfounded and suddenly feeling really bad at the words exchanged with Bunny.

Tooth then left, so that Jack could ponder on the words as she went to Bunny's Warren, she had always been amazed at how beautiful it was. She soon found Bunny sitting on a rock, working on eggs more then likely keeping his mind off of what just happened between him and Jack, and as she came closer his ears went to attention and he smiled as he felt her arms wrap around the back of him and a head resting on his shoulder.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure sheila? Not that I don't mind your company.."Bunny said as he then dropped what he was doing, so Tooth could come around and get a full look at her.

"Well...I just wanna say that I overheard the conversation you had with Jack and...well...I kinda told him about your past.."Tooth explained, as she watched as Bunny's ears dropped.

"You...did what?"Bunny asked.

"Look I know you wanted me to keep it a secret but-"Tooth was then cut off as Bunny rose from the rock he was sitting on.

"Then why did you tell him! You broke a promise!"Bunny said to her, almost with anger in his voice though before he could continue Tooth came and hugged him tightly catching him off guard.

"I...I know Bunny, I know but...I figured if I had told him, then he wouldn't give you such a hard time and realize that you went through worse pain then he did...I'm sorry Bunny, I was just trying to help..."Tooth explained looking up to him as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Bunny then gave a sigh, calming down a little as he stared back at Tooth and held her face in his paws wiping the tears away from her face. He couldn't stay mad at her, she was only trying to teach Jack something, that just because he had a bad past doesn't mean he wasn't the only one.

"I know Tooth, I apologize for snapping at you...thanks for explaining it to him"Bunny said as he smiled at Tooth, with her smiling back as they then shared a kiss.

The two then heard a laugh behind them, as they looked and saw Jack Frost floating there on his staff. Bunny held Tooth close to him, as he eyed him as he came close, landing and looking down at the ground scratching his head some.

"Umm...look Bunny, I'm sorry about what I said earlier Tooth explained it to me and I just felt terrible about it, so I was wondering if we could put it behind us and continue on...so whadda ya say are we cool?"Jack asked giving Bunny a little smile and holding out a hand to the Pooka, as Bunny just looked at him before giving a smile.

"Ya mate, were square"Bunny replied as the two shook hands.

"Good...well then i'll just go and sweep the snow away so that Easter is all set"Jack said smiling at the two before flying off, as Bunny then looked at Tooth.

"Ya know sheila...I wouldn't mind having some help, if you want"Bunny said giving her a smile as she gave a nod.

"Sure, I got some free time!"Tooth replied happily, as the two then shared a kiss only instead of before it was a much deeper one.

Afterwards, the two then began to finish up the eggs and making sure everything was ready for Easter Sunday, and then after...having some personal alone time with one another.

* * *

Well there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Read & Review!


End file.
